The Past Has a Way of Coming Back
by Winxfairy866
Summary: They say the past has a way of coming back and haunting you. In Cameron's case its correct. Taken by Hydra at a young age and trained to be Hydras new assassin. Staying alive and escaping Hydra is a whole lot harder when his past keeps popping up and trying to save him. Not to mention that his father is the one and only Deadpool-The Merc with the Mouth. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Warning Mention of Non-Con,Is not Graphic***

The boy stared at the grave in front of him, his face showing regret and anger. The grave showing the name Cameron Wilson in big letters. Showing that he had been dead for six years, but that wasn't the case. Cameron had been captured by Hydra when he was 10, breed to be the next super solider. He and his close friends had been kidnapped, but Hydra had covered that up with a fire at Xavier Mansion. See they were mutants and had incredible abilities. Hydra wanted to explore these abilities make them stronger, make them soldiers. Where they could go on missions for them, kill people for them, do anything Hydra wanted them to do and they did exactly that. Because no one was looking for the kids because they had, "supposedly died in that awful house fire all those years ago."

But one person never stopped believing his son was still alive because that's all he had left. See Cameron is the son of the one and only Deadpool-The Merc with the Mouth. Wade never stopped believing that his son was dead. His logic was how could a boy with his healing powers not survive a fire. Wade kept searching for proof that Cameron was still alive, even though people told him to give up. That it was Cameron body buried in the rubble of his room. You see Wade blamed himself for his son's death after all he is the one that sent him there.

Cameron has gotten used to his new life, he gave up hope that someone was going to save him. That his dad was going to rescue him. The Hydra agents all ways said, "That no one was going to save you, that your property of Hydra now." He didn't believe that though he kept hoping and dreaming of him being saved. Cameron kept that up the first year of being with Hydra, when they tortured him, when they gave him a serum that messed up his abilities but also made them stronger, and when they did much more to him. But finally, Ajax found something or did something to Cameron that finally made him snap and give in his allegiance to Hydra. That's right Ajax the hot, British villain of Deadpool and he finally got his revenge on Wade. He ruined his son, he got to see the look in Cameron's eyes when he broke him. Just like how he got to see Wade break all those years ago in project X.

Ajax had to find something that would finally break Cameron and would show his new evolved mutation. He was the only one of the kids that hadn't broken yet, the others had broken months before. Cameron was still 10 years old when Ajax took him in his personal room and took his innocence's from him. That's what broke him finally, he finally accepted that no one was coming to save him. His new mutation came with his hair changing at every mood. Before he could just take mutant powers and use them for himself without them knowing he even took them. He would lose them after a short period of time though, but he never lost his father's healing powers. But now he could adsorb any power from another mutant and take them for himself. It ended up killing the other person though, Cameron killed his first human being on his 11th Birthday. That was his birthday present they said, he cried himself to sleep that night after Dominic came in his room.

Dominic Wright was Ajax's right-hand man or teenager. Dom was 5 years old then Cameron, Ajax had taken him from a young age and groomed him to be a number one solider. He listened to ever command Ajax said and everything he was asked to do without any remorse. See it was easy for Dominic he was a telepath, he could read anyone's mind and make sure they were still loyal to Hydra. That's way Ajax made sure Dominic kept a constant eye on Cameron. Made sure that even if he did escape that they would hurt his only family left. Dominic and Ajax loved making sure Cameron was broken and to make sure he wasn't rebellious.

Cameron was trained vigorously he learned how to use multiple weapons, learned how to fight so good he wiped the floor with almost everyone he sparred with. Not to mention he was almost a genius, he built an A.I. when he was 12 from spare parts when he had free time after training. He built all the tech that his team used include the watches, suits, and even the communication devices. He didn't trust Hydras technology. Cameron had to gain Ajax's trust first where he would believe that Cameron was no threat to Hydra and was completely loyal to them. But that wasn't the case all the way, he knew he would never escape Hydra but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying too. Even with the serum that coursed through his veins every day. Hydra made a new serum that they gave to Cameron's team before missions and when every they wanted to. It made them ruthless, have no remorse, made them stronger, and have some personality issues. When Cameron went out on missions and was on the serum he was known as Scorpion, because he could stab you in the back the minute you weren't looking. Not to mention that he had multiple mutant's powers coursing this his body. Hydra had wanted to make him a weapon and they had. They had made a seriously dangerous human weapon that wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron's team consisted of him, Caden Martinez, Caden's sister Skyler "Sky" Martinez, and Xander Martin. Caden the oldest of the bunch, being 18 years old. He's Cameron's best friend from there days living in the x-mansion and have been close ever since. Even though he's the oldest of the team he lets Cameron lead them because he trusts Cameron with his life. He also gives his inputs when helping Cameron with decisions. Caden is very protective of his sister his only family by blood left. Their mother abandoned them at an orphanage when his powers manifested, he was only 10 years old, Sky was only 7 then. Caden's been taking care of her ever since then, promising not to let anything bad happen to them. Even when Sky's powers manifested he wouldn't let them get separated, but he failed at keeping them safe when Hydra came and took them. Caden's powers consist of multiplying himself, his multiples can be solid, or be a hologram, they can talk and do anything he wants them to. He gave into Hydra easy since they said they wouldn't harm his sister but those were all lies. His physical traits are his tanned skin, chocolaty brown eyes, is 5'11" in height, has brown hair with light blond highlights, and has a scar around his left eye from a mission gone bad. He can speak fluent Spanish from living with his family when he was younger.

Skylar "Sky" Martinez is the second youngest in the team, being 15 years old. Sky doesn't remember much of her family. The smoothing words her mom said in Spanish, her and Caden playing in the yard. She remembers when Caden wasn't so uptight and was a carefree kid. Now he's always so worried about her and the team, and so protective of everything she does. She can kick ass in heels and Caden knows it, he's just afraid he'll lose her. When Hydra came and kidnapped them in the dead of night. She remembers how scared she was. Sky was just getting used to her powers, so she couldn't protect herself. She knows Cade gave his allegiance to Hydra to save her from the pain of watching o her get tortured. But what he doesn't now is that they stilled did that, and she made a promise to her self that day that she wouldn't be at the mercy of any one ever again. Her powers consist of her finding people's deepest darkest fears and turning them into nightmares, not to mention her second mutation from Hydra's serum that allowed her to turn into diamond form. Her physical traits are her tanned skin, brunette hair that's almost a light blonde, is 5'3" in height. Not too much that she dresses in the part of a badass assassin but can also kick your ass in her heels she always wears.

Xander Martin is the youngest of the team, being 14 years old. He was taken from his family when he was 7 years old, a year before the rest of the team unwillingly joined Hydra. Xander doesn't remember much about his family only that his parents loved him and weren't scared when his powers manifested. That they put up a fight when Hydra came and took him, they lost their lives that night protecting their only son. Xander's powers are that he can control sounds waves and music, he can feel people's moods when they listen to music. He can also make music so loud in people's head that they go crazy from it. Xander is always seen listening to music to help control his power's. Cameron and the others all became his family after they met. All becoming older siblings to him and being over protective. Xander mad a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to his family, because he already lost one family. Hydra and Ajax always threaten to hurt Xander when Cameron acts out. Cameron immediately does anything for Hydra to protect him. Xander's physical traits are his red hair and bright green eyes, 5'0" in height, and has a slight limp on his left leg from his leg being badly broken.

Cameron Wilson son of the only Wade Wilson. The leader of his team despite him only being 16 years old. His best is Caden, but he's close to all his team they are family and must stick together. Cameron saw his mother murdered in front of him when he was 7. His powers manifested after that and he got his fathers healing powers after touching him. Cameron remembers cooking pancakes with his father on Sunday mornings, going to the park together. Those are some of his happiest memories and trust me he remembers everything thanks to his eidetic memory. Cameron remembers everything Hydra, Ajax, and Dominic has done to him. Like when Ajax broke every bone (which was 27 bones by the way) in his left hand to see if it would heal correctly and it did, but that didn't help with all the pain that day. He hates Ajax ("Francis" he called him when he was mad) for taking him away from his life, for taking way his innocence, for torturing him, and for turning him into a weapon. Cameron thinks its kind of his dad's fault to for sending him to the X Mansion to help him control his powers better, but he knows its not his fault. He knows his dad loved him and never knew that this would happen to him. When Hydra manifested his second mutation he finally learned what his powers where he could adsorb another's powers without them even noticing and use them for a couple of hours. But he could also take another's power's them killing them in the process. His powers also make his hair change colors when his mood changes. The only time they don't change colors is when he's on Hydra's serum it changes his body's mutation. Not to also mention the loss for remorse, the mood changes, and does not care who gets killed in the process if it means completing the mission. If Ajax tries to hurt one of his team members he takes it for them where they don't get hurt more than they already do. His physical traits are his 5'2" height, light brown hair, his ocean blue eyes, all the scars on his body from all the missions, training, and torturing he's been through. Cameron's been called a pretty boy more times than he can count, and he uses it to his advantage.

The Team got a handler for missions, checkups, training, and "support" and it was the one and only Grant Ward. One of the last original people from Hydra. Cameron could tell he wanted out though that Hydra had caused him to much pain in his life, that he wasn't loyal to the "cause" anymore. Ward missed his team they were like his only family, but he had messed that up badly. They would never trust him again after infiltrating them and using them. But that was Hydra Ward the real Ward never wanted to cause them any pain. He vowed that when Hydra took in these new kids that he would do everything in his power to protect these kids, but he's already failed on that promise.

Cameron thought that this would be his life for ever but that all changed when he met Hunter Barton.


End file.
